Silent Confessions
by Mugi's Eyebrows
Summary: Natasha is trying to get a hold of Clint after a heavy night of drinking in a dirty payphone. Will he pick up? Established Relationship, R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Natasha is trying to get a hold of Clint after a heavy night of drinking in a dirty payphone. Will he pick up? R&R**

**Coupling: Clint/Natasha**

**Rating: T**

**Hey guys, it's Mugi! I kind of sort of based this fic off of the chorus of **_**Payphone**_** by Maroon 5. There might be some spelling/grammar problem since I didn't revise or edit it, so make sure to tell me nicely in a review if you can.**

* * *

Natasha slid down the plexiglass of the phone booth, shaky breaths puffing from her rosy mouth. She held the phone to her ear, listening to it ring and ring and ring…he didn't pick up. A strangled, drunken sob erupted from her mouth and she fumbled for change in her pocket to shove into the machine so she could redial.

Natasha punched the number in from her sitting position on the dirty booth's floor drunkenly, she knew it by heart. She felt a wave of nausea hit her in the face and choked back gag, let the phone ring again.

"_Shit_, pick up the fucking phone…" Natasha was sweating, an unhealthy glow to her skin. She repeated the cycle of calling and letting it ring until she was down to her last fifty cents. '_Please, _please_ pick up…'_ Natasha prayed to herself sloppily, her eyes becoming teary.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

…_beep._

"Guh…uh, hello?" a raspy, tired voice crackled into her ears, and she sighed with relief.

"C…Clint? It's," Natasha suppressed another gag, "it's me, Natasha." Her words were so slurred and quiet, so weak.

"Natasha? Wait, 'Tasha, what's wrong?" Clint's voice sounded so loud and worried, Natasha could've cried with relief.

"Clint…I fucked up. I…I'm really sick, I n-need," she almost couldn't stop the alcohol tinted bile from rising up her throat this time and coughed, "I need you to come get…get me." Natasha let her head thump against the plexiglass wall behind her and murmured to herself in Russian.

"'Tasha, don't worry, I'll be right there…where are you right now?" She hear Clint presumably, from what she heard, stand up and stumble around his room.

"I'm at that one dive bar, Blue whatever-the-fuck-it-was," Natasha mumbled angrily, "near the shawarma place?"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about, just stay there and I'll come get you," Clint's voice was surprisingly gentle, yet still gruff.

"Okay…I'll see you then…" Natasha whispered, suddenly tired.

"Listen, Natasha," Clint said before she hung up, "don't do this again, okay?"

_I was worried about you._

"Whatever, just hurry your ass up."

_I know, I'm sorry._

Natasha hung up the phone and leaned back, allowing herself to nod off knowing Clint would be there soon.

* * *

**End of chapter one, sorry about how short it is! Chapter 2 is up next, remember to R&R~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Natasha!" Clint was yelling, it hurt her head.

"Natasha, c'mon, time to get up."

A muscular arm looped under her arms, the other under her knees, and began to lift her up and out of the now suddenly cramped and humid phone booth. Natasha opened her eyes and looked up at Clint, her vision slightly bleary.

His strong, stubbled chin was flexing with worry and Natasha could tell he was grinding his teeth; he did that when he was worried or frustrated. She closed her eyes again out of exhaustion and let Clint carry her to his car and loaded her into his back seat. The car interior smelled like coffee and just purely Clint, comforting Natasha. He stroked her hair, moving a soft red lock from her eyes.

"I was worried for a second there…" He murmured quietly, moving away and shutting the car door behind him. He jogged to his side of the car and started it up to drive to his apartment. Natasha listened to quiet jazz playing on the radio on the way there, being lulled by the combination of the engine's hum and gentle saxophones.

The car slowed to a stop and the car was shut off. She heard Clint get out of the car and move to her side, opening the door and lifting her out. He pressed a button on his keys, the car honking once to indicate it was locked. Clint trudged up the stairs for what seemed like forever until finally coming to a stop at his door.

Once inside, Clint dropped his keys on a side table, slipped his shoes off, and stumbled into his room where he unceremoniously dropped Natasha. He nudged her to move over and crawled in next to her. Natasha grumbled and shifted, wormed her way under the covers and sighed. Clint mimicked her and followed in suit, and even allowed Natasha to roll over into his chest.

The two fell asleep against each other, both eased into slumber by the sounds of heartbeats and their soft breathing.

**...**

Clint woke up a few hours later at some ungodly hour and mopped a hand over his face restlessly. He looked down at Natasha who appeared to be sleeping; her arms were wrapped tightly around his torso and he noticed one of his arms was around her shoulders. She was breathing slowly and evenly and he sighed with relief.

"Hey, Natasha? You awake?" Clint murmured quietly, making sure his partner was deep asleep. There was no answer, so he continued.

"I was really worried back there," he whispered hesitantly, "and I know you need a break sometimes," Clint sighed.

"I just…I don't want to lose you. When you called, I thought you were hurt or maybe worse," his voice was shaking with _something_, but Clint still pushed on.

"I can't imagine not working," Clint paused, "no, living without you, so please don't ever do something so stupid like that ever again, alright?" His voice cracked at the last word, and his body trembled for a moment.

_I love you, don't leave me like this._

Natasha's eyes were wide open and misty as she listened to Clint's short speech, her face hiding against his chest. Her head was beating painfully with the makings of one hell of a hangover and her mouth was dry.

"I'm sorry, Clint," Natasha's voice hoarse from hours of drinking, and she cringed.

"I won't do it again, I promise."

_I love you too._

Clint looked down at Natasha with watery eyes (he'll never admit this, however, to _anyone_) confusedly. She looked up and touched her nose to his gently and allowed their breaths to mingle. Clint pressed a soft kiss to her lips and she kissed back.

They continued gingerly kissing one another, sharing their worries without saying anything, until they were satisfied enough with each other to go back to sleep. They bother knew that no matter what happened to each other, no matter what kind of burdens where thrown their way, they would always have _this_, and everything would be alright.

* * *

**And done! Sorry if either of them were out of character, I just wanted to get this point across without having to go to smooshy on their personalities. ||OTL Make sure to R&R guys, and thanks for reading! All constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be dicks. C:**


End file.
